A day called Valentine
by MegaAuthor
Summary: When three adorable Saber Marionette heard about Valentines Day, all three marionettes decides to try this 'special' day out. Problem is, no one had ever try it before on a male only world. Tons of 4th wall being broken here and there. Read and Review K?


Disclaimer: Alright I'm done here, so-  
>Lime: You're late! AGAIN!<br>Cherry: This is unacceptable; we waited the February 14 and what do we get, 2 months has gone by? What is wrong with you?  
>Bloodberry: Told you not to trust him; he deactivate us for so long I bet he needs a manual book just to turn us back on!<br>Lime: How long did we asleep again?  
>Megaauthor: Err… that would be 6 months-<br>Cherry: You turn us off at 2008! That's 4 years buster!  
>Lime: WHAT?<br>Bloodberry: You're a liar and a cheater!  
>Cherry: Where's my frying pan? I feel so angry right now I want to smack him down!<br>Megaauthor: Don't you dare Cherry! I'm warning you! Don't you da- *gong!*

I know I'm late, and it was supposed to be post two weeks ago prior of the Valentine day bonanza. But getting a sweet idea isn't easy, and when I mean getting that sweet idea, I meant breaking the wall mentally and physically. Yes, I've gone through all the trouble to physically and mentally hurt myself; can we please move on to the fic before these three girls made of steel strangle me to death here?

I do not own Saber Marionette characters whatsoever, they belong respectively to their correspond company. Read and Review please.

* * *

><p><strong>Saber Marionette J<strong>

**A Day Called Valentine.**

Valentine Day, the day which mean little in Terra II and its population, especially since the planet is populated with male only humans and the soulless female marionette on this planet. The only female living resident is the one and only Lorelei, who were rescued by the famous Saber Marionette and has been placed under heavy protection by order of the Japoness Shogun Ieyasu before he died. Tamasaburo and Baiko, the two specially made combat marionette receive the last living order from the Shogun of Japoness to ensure Lorelei's safety and security by any means necessary. Due to the last order become effective until they seize function, the final order from the Shogun has resulting the two female machines being overprotected. Despite being coop-up like a cage bird, the two overprotective advance combat marionettes Tamasaburo and Baiko will occasionally allow a handful of familiar resident to pay a visit to Lorelei. And these familiar residents has always comes to visit Lorelei for guidance.

They are none other than Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry, three specially manufacture Saber Marionette; body of steel but with soul of a woman, these three beautiful and elegant marionette in various shape and sizes often came by whenever they have a lingering question their master couldn't not answer, or paid a nice warm visit for Lorelei who had been place inside the Japaness Castle for far too long.

Usually, Tamasaburo and Baiko would allow all three girls to enter without a fuss, but every time the hyper-energetic blue hair with green eye marionette known as Lime makes an entrance, she tends to alert all sort of security measures ranging from the human guards to automatic turret as well as attracting the attention of the two specially made marionette guard. This is not the first time it happen, and would never likely be the last time she would stop making her mistakes anytime soon. Tamasaburo and Baiko usually would count how many times Lime would simple jump over the wall and trigger the alarm due to her reckless active lifestyle, but eventually even the special variant marionette stop counting; it is simple too much of a bother to count how many mishap Lime would make, and this make the blue hair sunny girl to giggle aloud.

Her two 'sisters' isn't that forgiving. Cherry and Bloodberry would usually scold Lime for making a 'grand' entrance that would alert everyone on the premise, which the happy-go-lucky Lime continue to giggle shortly after she apologize to the hard working guards and to the two special variant marionette. Despite the false alarm, it did give the human guard at least something to do instead of lazing around and snore all day.

"Lime, even Tamasaburo has a patience limit," Cherry scolds her sister, "sooner or later you'll be seeing sparks flying over her head!"

"Really?" Lime reply with a big smile, being rather curious to see such thing in action, "Okay, I'm going to do just that so I could see some sparks flying on her head!"

"Don't encourage her Cherry," Bloodberry huff, giggle at the thought of seeing Tamasaburo gone berserk, "Sooner or later we're all be push out of the castle."

"Our circuitry system is not easily haywire," Tamasaburo gives a comment, but unlike the Saber Marionette, her AI is limited to simple conversation and moderate task handling. Both Baiko and her are after all merely a combat marionette, "if we are done, Lorelei will see you now."

Being escort by the two specially made combat marionette, the girls behind them starts to idle talk along the way, wondering why Lorelei would summon them in the middle of their own chore (Lime got delivery to make, Cherry wanted to make lunch for her master and Bloodberry has been contracted in some construction site.)

"Wonder why Lorelei wanted us anyway?" Bloodberry asked, placing both her hand behind her head, "I wonder if it is another runaway project she is thinking about."

"Like the last time she did? Doubt it," Cherry replies her youngest sister immediately, "Perhaps she has something to give us or some important errand to handle with."

"Ohh, like candy!" Lime quickly join in, the thought of being in the grand castle eating candy with Lorelei simple overwhelm her circuits, "Maybe Lorelei wanted to give us those delicious candy she always had!"

"Lime, Lime, all you can think about is candy," Bloodberry smirk, huffing at the typical blue haired robot girl answer, "just don't embarrass yourself again."

"Yeah, like what you did last time you were here" Cherry nodded, which Lime blissfully replies with a giggle.

"We are here," Baiko announce. "Please take care. I trust you are familiar with the rules?"

"Thank you for your escort," Cherry politely replies, but Lime already stormed in into the room, looking forward for candy. Bloodberry and Cherry could only gasp at her silly gesture.

Lime's grand entrance is more appropriately called childlike immature respond despite that her body is a stuck at the tender age of 18 and her computing system is supposed to be as complex as Cherry or Bloodberry, but her AI holds the Innocent attribute, thus most of her action is the least thing people tend to worried about. When Lime storm into the room with a big grin up in her face, her first reaction is to greet Lorelei with her unique sense of welcome. To be honest, Lorelei had always love the blue haired teenage robot girl to burst in and greet her in her usual self even if she is just a marionette. Lime would usually greet anyone with signature posture, and for Lorelei, is no exception. "HAO!"

"Why hello Lime, how are you?" Lorelei greet with a sunny smile, before she caught attention with the other two lovely marionette following behind Lime. "I'm sorry for summoning you all here as well, Cherry and Bloodberry"

"Meh, I don't mind Lorelei," Bloodberry reply, trying to be as polite as possible, "it's been days right?"

"Greetings Ms Lorelei, and please apologize Lime on my behalf," Cherry said in a more polite matter, "it's nice seeing you today."

"Oh, quit being so modest Cherry!" Lime giggle, "Lorelei is our friend, we should treat her that way!"

"Well, it's more polite to actually give a proper greeting to the woman who gives birth to us; without her, I doubt any of us would be here in the first place!"

Lorelei quickly wave her hands, "Now, now Cherry, that's not how the progress spin, but thank you for your kind gesture."

Eventually all girls settle down, and being girls all of them begin to have a wonderful idle chat and the marionette has tons to share their experiences to Lorelei on their daily basis. All girls could continue their conversation with a small laugh and giggle when humorous tales are narrated, until the day turn to noon. When the food arrives, everyone on the table start to practice the holy grace which Lorelei tends to practice; the automaton girls follow because they are so used to Lorelei calm and gentle blessing, always thanking the god for the lovely food on the table before they could all start eating. As soon as everyone starts eating, light conversation are commence having as small conversation as possible, though Lime obviously more focus on eating and munching away the food before going after the delicious cake which is also serve on the table. As the girls happily eat away the nice and tidy, Lorelei begins to tell them the reason why she summons them here.

"So girls, I know this question is odd, but do you know anything about Valentine day?"

All the Saber girls look at each other before they all stare back at Lorelei, shaking their heads.

"What's Valentine?"

"Sounds familiar..."

"Is it something to eat?"

Three collection of voice call out from Bloodberry, Cherry and Lime respectively, with Lime's question involving food didn't actually fit the bill at all (Lorelei could swear her AI must be broken at some point.)

"It's a day where boys and girls back on Earth would tend to celebrate their cherished love ones on a special day. It's where these love ones would come together and peacefully walk in the park with their hands join together and share their delicious meal together. Where these lover birds would watch movies all night and enjoy the nightly sky scenery late at night seeing the star shine brightly." Lorelei ends with a sweet sigh; she really misses that moment.

All three marionettes stop eating, absolutely absorbing all those enchanted words into their processing core. A minute has past and the marionette girls all feeling empowered by Lorelei's magical moment; they all wanted to express their undying love (rather literally, since they are marionettes, not normal human girls) to their beloved Master Otaru. As the three female marionette asked more regarding about Valentine, Lorelei as always loved to share, and gave them all sort of sweet and romantic suggesting and history about it.

"But that's strange," Cherry suddenly said, "If Valentine is so special, why didn't Japoness practice it?"

"I doubt any country on Terra II actually practice this Cherry, especially when this world is inhabit by male for over 300 years before I came to being." Lorelei reply, "I wanted Valentine's Day to be special, but without a proper mate, I'm rather lonely without anyone to share with."

"What about Faust?" Bloodberry asked.

"Despite that Faust had indeed obsess with me for over 300 years through cloning and transferring his memory to his next heir, the current Faust has drop the ball; it's not that he no longer care about me, it's more like he is trying to reshape himself, trying to heal that shattered soul he had in him. He still sends me letters though as a clear sign of his love, though not as strongly as it used to."

"Then..." Lime open her mouth, knowing that her question could cause harm to herself, and her two loving sisters, "what about Otaru?"

Cherry and Bloodberry simple lock their sight at Lime for a brief moment before the two girls direct their attention to Lorelei.

"Where do I even begin..." Lorelei ponders, "Otaru is a simple guy, and perhaps the only person who would understand my situation. However, Mamiya Otaru is too straight and takes things too responsible. He and I had once some nice conversation for hours, but he never seem to take interest in me, as if he try his best not to attract me too much. Maybe because of his appearance that I felt in love with him, only to wake up knowing that Otaru is not the same person as Ieyasu the First."

The group of girls all went silent. In the girls mind, Lorelei miss either the First Faust or Ieyasu, which is true since both men would try to win her heart through scientific breakthrough, and would usually leave a small gap for her to solve their mathematical problems, and even after those 300 years, Faust and Ieyasu generation would try to rescue Lorelei in order to win their undying love from the crippling spaceship, even if both generation fought valor over her. Despite being held prisoner inside the Mesopotamia fleet ship for 300 years, Lorelei merely age for 3 days since she has been placed in a stasis field to preserve her youth.

In her eyes, she really misses both men.

This however did not stop the girls from taking interest in this so called Valentine day. Lime stood up slowly with determination in her eyes, "well, at least we have Otaru, so you don't have to be sad Lorelei!" Lime answered childishly.

"Lime!" Cherry scold.

"What an idiot," Bloodberry huff, a small smile creep onto her, "seriously you need a new hard drive to progress Lorelei's feelings"

The blue-haired with green eye marionette stare at her red-haired automaton sister, tilting her head a bit and with a curious eye, "what's a hard drive?"

"Now girls, you don't have to worry about me," Lorelei spoke up, trying not to ruin the mood, "I'm actually really happy seeing that Mamiya Otaru had not abandon you lovely girls yet; the man really do love you all equally, doesn't he?"

"Of course! Otaru love us!" Lime reply hastily. The two sisters simple nod and smile.

"So why don't you girls go celebrate Valentine with him? Just treat him like you always do, but with the modesty of a woman and a patience of girl. I'm sure he'll be glad to have such lovely girls around him by the end of the day."

"So when is this Valentine thingy starts?" Lime asked, her mind kept on looping the lovely event when both her and Otaru enjoy themselves watching the fireworks together. It is perhaps the only lovely moment she had right now.

"According to Earth time, that would be February 14..." Lorelei ponders, "So that means tomorrow in Terra II standard time."

"We have plenty of time to prepare then." Cherry reply, thinking of all kind of dishes she can make for her Otaru-sama, perhaps she should make the ones Otaru truly enjoy.

"And plan out where we should hang out." Bloodberry follow up. She wants to make up for her last 'sole adventure' with Mamiya Otaru during their first meeting (which is so funny that even Bloodberry acknowledge her mistake).

"Should we ask if his free tomorrow?" Lime asked, "he's always on some odd jobs; maybe he won't even be able to come with us tomorrow."

"We can discuss about that later." The red-haired marionette reply as she stood up, "Thank you Lorelei for such wonderful day"

"Well, tomorrow is going to be even more wonderful moment." Cherry reply, she also stood up.

"Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day!" Lime... is being herself most of the time, cheering about without knowing went to stop.

"I wish you all good luck then." The only female human reply with a smile, hugging Lime and Cherry as the female machine girls exit the room they are in. Bloodberry isn't accustomed to hugs, so a simple bow is all she could allow herself to do.

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside of the Japoness Castle... several minutes later-<strong>

"So... what are we going to tell Otaru?" Bloodberry begin regarding about this Valentine day.

"We'll tell Otaru about Valentine! And how much fun it is!"

"I kinda doubt Otaru-sama knows about Valentine Day, Lime. Lorelei already told us that no such celebrations were conducted for over 300 years." Cherry gives a logical detail, "This would be the first time Otaru-sama will ever experience."

"You think Hana-chan knows?"

All of a sudden Cherry and Bloodberry stop and wonder. The dude is so gay that... at some degree, it would make sense that even Hanagata would know, even if the celebration is meant for boys AND girls.

"If he knows about it, I'm so going to punch him to the next fictional story that fit his gross taste." Bloodberry threaten.

"Leave some for me; I wanna make sure that touching Otaru-sama is the last thing he would do in this fictional story." Cherry follows up, with a frying pan pull out out of nowhere.

"What's a fictional story?" Lime ponder.

* * *

><p><strong>-Akashi Resident Apartment, Otaru's residential home, sometime later-<strong>

Mamiya Otaru sat at the empty table busy reading todays newspaper article seeping tea, trying to find a job related article that would be more beneficial than... whatever job he is currently working on. Despite having both Lime and Bloodberry taking jobs to help Otaru's financial problem, the young man with a short bushy pony tail in his Japanese Gi can't help but feeling responsible for not getting a fix job over a month. It's a wonder the guy can still be alive without a fix job and with three extra mouth to feed, but for Otaru, he enjoys the company of these wonderful marionettes.

"OTARU-SAN! YOUR PRINCE IS HERE!" A voice yell aloud, busting into Otaru's door with flashy costume and odd looking... object in his hand which is heavily censored due to this fic's restriction... "MY LOVE! I HAVE COME TO WIN YOUR HEART FOR YOU!"

And... there is THIS guy... Hanagata Mitsurugi...

"...Hanagata..." Otaru utter out, even uttering his name took his entire energy which reflects how much disgust he is to his nosy gay-ish neighbour, "what is it this time? Can't you see I'm busy looking for a job?"

"Oh my poor Otaru; busy flipping those paper-cut newspaper to find a proper job?" Hanagata flock over, "I can help you, Otaru-kun; you can be my personal date for my next-"

Otaru simple shove his shoe into Hanagata's mouth, "Not interest!"

"But-"

All of a sudden Otaru is wearing Ryu's outfit from Street Fighter games, complete with the red headband and knuckle guard and dragon punch him through the roof, and landed outside of the apartment, "I don't want to hear it!"

"But its Valentine day! You must cherish the moment!" Hanagata insisted.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Hanagata turn his attention to his left, and notice three approaching marionette which belongs to Otaru, looking rather upset.

Correction, THREE ENRAGE MARIONETTE!

Hanagata's face colour scream at the approaching marionette and flee leaving Hanagata in a state of unfinished sketch portrait; his entire body turn as pale as a ghost!

Three marionette suddenly attack Hanagata; Lime pound him hard to the ground, Cherry slam her frying pan so hard it leaves a facial print at the back of her frying pan and lastly Bloodberry execute a demonic uppercut that launches the poor man up into the sky, with Hanagata screaming at the top of his voice, "HANAGATA FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC FLIGHT IN THE YEAR 2012!" before twinkle over the horizon.

As the girls admire their human 'friend' flying over the horizon, Otaru also came out admiring the gay dude flying off script, "Ah, haven't seen him flying for a long time since that last anime."

The girls, quickly notice Otaru's voice all turn and starts to hug their master tightly together, all of them screaming over his name or title.

"Woah, slow down girls!" Otaru quickly call out, "this is a T rated Fanfic, not a M rated fic! Some space please!"

"Sorry Otaru, but we kinda miss you!" Lime childishly replies, hugging Otaru tightly.

"What, and those few hours of working makes you gone like forever?" Otaru replies, softly brushing Lime's hair, which she enjoy the most.

"Oh, you know what she mean, Otaru-sama." Cherry try to join in, but being the polite member of the group, she could not do so without getting jealous.

"Still, that doesn't mean that we can't get a little lost without you on our side." Bloodberry join in, grinning at Otaru.

"So why are you girl's home? It's barely even half the day yet."

"We thought about spending some time with you," the purple hair in pink kimono marionette reply, "I'm thinking about having a picnic together tomorrow."

"I kinda agree with Cherry, especially that picnic idea." Bloodberry nod, "but I also wonder if strolling at the park would also be great idea."

"I wanna see the sunset, then looking at the star at night!" The childish marionette said the only thing she had in mind.

"Wow, so many idea, and you girls wanna do it tomorrow?" Otaru reply with a relieving sigh, "and I thought you girls picked up some crazy idea like Hanagata's Valentine day or something."

"Eheheheheh, of course not!" All three girls reply smile, not feeling guilty one bit since this Valentine idea came from Lorelei, not Hanagata.

Otaru look at them with skeptical look before he brush everyone's hair, "Alright, since I have nothing to do tomorrow, let's call it a day and make ourselves ready for tomorrow's event."

Hearing their master's approval, all three marionettes gives a big hug at Otaru and cheering at their master. The excitement is too great that even the poor human had to call it quits just to get a much needed air. He is, however just as happy as his precious marionette. The rest of the day the gang ready their stuff and prepare for their supposing Valentine trip, and during the night, almost none of the Saber girls could get that much needed sleep as their minds all thought about the big day all of them will participate with the beloved master.

"I can't sleep..." Lime whisper, "What about you?"

"Me neither," Cherry whisper back, giggling a little, "this is the first time I couldn't sleep naturally because of some big day we're going to have with Otaru-sama."

"Well... we could get some sleep if we shut our system down..." Bloodberry reply slowly, not loudly, "but I've never shut my system down before, not even once..."

"Why not?" Lime asked.

"That's because most of our system doesn't need shutting down; we mostly just shut our eyes, and eventually our system will initiate sleep mode." Cherry whisper back, she shut her eyes and tilt her body, trying to get comfy in her own bed. "Now try to get some sleep; we have a *yawn* big... day...to...tomorrow..."

"Wow, Cherry just fall asleep like a log." Lime turn her attention to her sleeping sister, but no one reply her.

"Bloodberry?"

Bloodberry had already fall asleep, snoring and trashing about.

"Geez, both of you already fall asleep," Lime got up on a sitting position, "how am I going to sleep then?"

_I could count sheep_, Lime wonders, but eventually thought about getting herself some nice refreshment sounds much better. She got out of her bed without disturbing her automaton sisters and walk out of the room to get something to drink when she stop halfway across the living room where she spot her beloved master sleeping peacefully, snoring ever so lightly. Lime couldn't help but to smile seeing Otaru sleeping peacefully. As she approach ever so slowly to her master, crouch down to the sleeping human on the ground level and gently give a kiss at Otaru's cheek before she gone back to bed, forgetting about getting herself some nice refreshment entirely.

"_I wonder if marionette dreams of electrical sheep?"_ That was her last thought before her entire system goes to sleep mode.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

"OHAIYO!" 'Alarm clock' Lime greet her master in her usual way; close proximity to her master 'ear' and greet Otaru at the highest volume she could mustered, usually loud enough to wake up the entire row of resident aside from the one Otaru owned.

"UUAARGHHH!" Exclaim Otaru, "Lime! How many times do I have to tell you; stop yelling at my ear, I'm going deaf if this continues!"

"But you won't wake up if I call you gently, and you also told me not to wake you up by hitting you." The little blue haired marionette replies, smiling.

"Whatever... gives me 5 more minutes." Otaru reply, going back to bed.

"No Otaru, you need to wake up and go brush your teeth, then we can do the things we wanna do today!" The little marionette tug Otaru's shirt. When Otaru ignore Lime's tugging, Lime begin to playfully poke Otaru's body.

"Alright, alright," Otaru surrendered, "I'm going, I'm going."

Before Otaru could exit his apartment and wash his face, Hanagata had already opened the door with a bouquet of flower, "OTARU! Good Morning and Happy Valentine Day!"

Otaru could only stare at the man with disgust, astonished that after so many times he has been send flying he had the strength and the medical bill to arrive unscathed. Otaru slowly backtrack a little allowing his marionette Lime to do the honour of kicking him towards the next horizon, which she did because she share the same disgust as Otaru. Poor Hanagata is violently got a well deserving kick to the crouch in addition of having a nice flight to wherever it is he is flying over the horizon.

"THE SECOND FLIGHT OF HANAGATA MITSURUGI IN THE YEAR 2012!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Many hours later-<strong>

Mamiya Otaru and the Saber girls walk across Japoness boarder towards the much rural area where lust trees and fresh water river flow freely, free from any industrial pollution; a perfect place for having a picnic. They all carry light stuff mostly, since Otaru brought a small pouch for travelling and the three heavenly girls carries equally small bags over their shoulder. "We should stop here." Otaru voice out, satisfy with the clean air and the beautiful nature here away from the busy city and the polluted air.

"HAI!" The collective three chorus reply with heavenly smile.

"Wait... why the hell am I the only one carrying all this junk?" Hanagata argue, heaving a huge bag of random stuff the marionette force him to carry; because he wanted to follow Otaru (and show his undying, if not gay-ish love), the Saber girls take the advantage to led Hanagata carry all the stuff they need to do today. Of course, this happen almost every time Hanagata would be with the Saber girls, so even if Hanagata is used to such treatment, he is still unsatisfied with such cruel treatment that he should carry all this stuff and not the marionette. "Marionettes are supposed to carry this stuff and not me!"

"You can't be serious," Cherry reply, act all innocent and elegant, "you can't honestly believe that a young, weak automaton like us to carry that much load... right?"

"Yeah Hana-chan; where's your man's spirit?" Lime agrees, pouting like a child.

"Honestly Hanagata; even I might have difficulty to carry such heavy load." Bloodberry said, "I think only real man should be manly enough to carry such thing for a lady, right girls?"

Hanagata drop the heavy bag and point his finger at the marionette with authority, "Ha! Don't kid yourself! I know the fact that you all are almighty, so don't give me such excuse or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Hanagata?"

All of a sudden Hanagata felt tiny; three marionette simple gaze overshadow their 'demonic' gaze that should never be trifled. All three seemly grew 5 times larger with the background lit in inferno compare to Hanagata's puny fire of justice against the abuse treatment he had. All Hanagata could do is mumble in fear.

"Come on girls, leave that weird guy alone," Otaru try to maintain this calm nature, "by the way, I'm hungry."

Otaru's stomach growl in an agreement.

The girls lightning fast respond when their human master empty belly growl leaving the feared Hanagata alone; immediately all three marionettes unpack their bags and introduce Otaru their own version of Bento (Japanese Lunch box), each from the girls who is trying to win their masters taste buds.

Lime jump in first, and she shove her bento in front of Otaru with a hint of uncertainty since the dish she makes isn't as good as Cherry. The good part is that the bento she serves is not alive, like the last time she tried cooking. Otaru nervously open the bento half expecting a still alive unknown animal inside, only to fine an ordinary looking bento; there are rice with small meat and fish stick decorated with love sign with a side dish of three different roll of sushi. When Otaru gladly took a bite on the rice, his entire face turn bitter, giving a clear hint that the rice he just bit felt repulse as if she put tons sour sauce on the rice instead of other flavour. Otaru gulp down that part of meal and try the meat and fish, which surprisingly is sweet, not sour like the rice. This is when Otaru notice that if he try the dishes together, it doesn't taste that bad at all.

Cherry is next, and unlike her untrained sister Lime, she is rather confident with her own cooking. When Otaru open her specially made bento, all sort of beautiful decoration made out of food can be seen; carrots as flowers, fish sticks were carefully cut to resemble a human figure, a small slice of meat has a close presentation as animal it represent as, and the rice she cook has this fantastic aroma and smoother than the one Lime makes. Though it has no side dish, Cherry's entire bento look like a portrait, which really sets the mood for the hungry human to take a bite; Otaru gladly accept her bento and munch down without a second thought. Cherry smile when Otaru, as always comment about her delicious homemade meal.

When Bloodberry present hers, Otaru is quite surprise that hers is just rice balls; simple to make and simple to pack. Despite that hers is not as beautifully craft as Cherry or at least with an effort like Lime, Otaru did not judge her because of such simplicity. He gladly accepts her bento and munches down one of the rice curve like a small cute looking softball. When Otaru sink in his teeth into the rice ball, tons of delicious flavours suddenly explode as meat, fish and vegetable all struck his tongue without mercy, compelling the human to continue to munch down much further. Bloodberry couldn't help but to smile when Otaru munch down that ball of rice down to the last rice.

The girls also have a fair share of their own food, sharing the food they had with each other, munching down the food and gives a compliment comment about the dish; Lime wanted to make things nice and easy, but when she suddenly pour too much sour sauce onto the rice, she tries to balance the factor with sweet meat and fish, which it work and turn her dish into sweet and sour bento rice. Bloodberry wasn't really good at cooking, but she did have experience with small simple making meal, so she went with the rice balls. The only different matter are the content of the ball; she put in tons of fish, meat, vegetables, different sauce and compress it so much so that it can fit in despite that the squashed fish and meat are now the size of a small softball. As always, Cherry didn't have too much difficulties making awesome meal; she was manufactured with the Motherhood attribute, and such grants her the ability to make food that would topple even the best cook in Japoness.

"I have to say; all of your food tastes heavenly!" Otaru comment, smiling at his three marionettes, "there is no way to tell which one is missing something; their all just grand to sink in!"

"So, which one of our bento actually taste good?" Lime asked, which immediately the girls lock their eyes onto Otaru. Mamiya Otaru could only stagger at the three adorable looking puppy eyes from all three automaton girls waiting for Otaru's answer.

"...I ...I ...um..."

"OTARU-KUN! PLEASE TASTE MY BENTO!" Hanagata finally announce himself, showing his own bento, and a rather disturbing one at that.

Fish head on top of the greenish rice with a disturbing black ooze at the side of the rice. Slice fish fillet appear raw and the fish head is still alive, gapping its mouth once a while. The greenish rice sustains is unknown at best, since there is absolutely no way to be sure why the rice is greenish instead of white like the one served by the three Saber Marionette. To make it even more repulsive, are rows of fish cake that are decorated to look like Otaru himself.

Otaru didn't have to eat it though; his marionette goes into defensive position and quickly gave a negative comment regarding the food Hanagata just offered, "There is no way Otaru would eat that!" All three automaton girls yell in unison.

"Of course he will; this is my pen-ultimate dish for my beloved Mamiya Otaru! Your simple dish can't even compete my genuine art style!"

"You can't even win a game of Tetris with your own father; let alone make a delicious looking meal!" All three girls counter-attack.

"I have you know I won my daddy in a game of tic-tac-toe once!"

"That doesn't even count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Look, Hanagata," Otaru interferes, "but this... meal. Is it safe to eat?"

"Ha! I have you know it taste DELICIOUS!" Hanagata proudly reply.

Cherry took Hanagata's ungodly dish and shove it to him, "Proof it to us." She said, narrowing her eyes so much that if she doubt god existed, neither should Hanagata.

The human grin brightly at Cherry who proceeds to simple took the dish out of her hand and starts eating. That's where something when terrible wrong; when Hanagata makes a couple of chew, he was instantly repulse by the taste, the flavour, the smell. His eyes watered, his hands shake like an uncommon tremor, his knee feels terrible weak. Furthermore chews and the colour of his face begins to change as green as the grass itself. Forcing himself to swallow it takes tons of effort, trying to convince it is ungodly delicious, though he should know by now after experiencing it himself. After the last scoop of food enters into his stomach, he throws the bento to the ground and shows himself completely invincible, "See? The taste of a rising heaven!"

Promptly after his brave speech, Hanagata fall to the ground, completely fainted by the disgust food he had to put up; bubble foam begins to build up from his mouth.

Lime approach the dying man and poke him with a stick, "Is he dead?"

"If he can withstand a demonic punch and land somewhere across the world without sustaining serious injury, this simple food poisoning is nothing." Cherry comment.

Otaru sigh in relieve; at least he didn't have to go through the trouble and eat that disgusting food.

"Come on Otaru; after all that eating we need to have a leisure walk!" Bloodberry quickly change the subject.

"Leisure walk! Leisure walk!" Lime and Cherry both cheer.

"Alright, alright, but not after we clean this mess up; we don't want to throw rubbish in the forest now."

"HAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Many more hours later-<strong>

It was the weirdest thing; when Mamiya Otaru agreed about this leisure walk, he didn't expect his automaton girls would crowd towards him like flame to a moth. He likes the company of the girls, but the thing is, the girls just wouldn't give Otaru a space to walk, let alone space to breath. Otaru did told the girls to give him space, but this only be a brief moment; when Lime innocently enough wanted to hold hands with her love interest, the other two sister jump in the wagon, and once again cause small argument between the two jealous sister. In the end , the girls agree on Otaru's condition to walk beside him just as they did many times.

It is no small complain that Otaru did not like to play favourite; he loves all three of them equally, and he can't outbalance his love and cause a discord among the other; Lime is being very childish and would pout even at the most simple matter or anything that she could not understand or comprehend, Cherry on the other hand is being too quiet, and at the slightest moment any of her sister took things which involve her master, she would jump in to either get involve or to be defensive. Bloodberry however is too loud, and unlike Lime or Cherry, she always wanted Otaru for herself and would careless if her two younger sisters would either pout with jealousy or fumes with mistrustful. People tend to criticise why Otaru could withstand such torture for over a long period of time when it is hard to maintain one marionette, let alone three at the same time. The young man didn't care what others would say, especially from Hanagata who would everyday pestering Otaru to abandon his dolls in favour of a more flesh and blood approach, which Otaru disgust greatly.

Even with such a nice delicate walk towards the river bank, Otaru had to calm his marionette every now and then from getting any favourites. The marionette knows, and since they all had matured alongside with their master, they all knew that Otaru isn't planning to do so anytime soon. But the urge is there, each of them wanted Otaru for themselves, and since all of them are linked sisters, the automaton girls knew one another's feeling.

"Are you girls happy?" Otaru said, since the silence is killing him.

"Yeah." A mix feeling of respond echoed.

Otaru stop, and so as his marionettes; the human companion turn and looked at his automaton girls, "Hey, what's with the gloomy respond?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Yeah, nothing at all Otaru-sama."

"Totally nothing."

After hearing all three gives a 'not so much' respond, Otaru decided to sit at the river banks and let his body rest on the grass. His marionette follow suit when their master asked them to rest up here as well.

"Why are we resting here Otaru?" Lime asked, sitting next to him with her curious eyes staring at her masters own.

"Well, after so many hours of walking, you should know by now that the sun is about to set." The human smile, "and since we are at the river banks, I thought it would be appropriate to just sit back and watch the sun goes down from here."

The clueless marionette initially battle to gain Otaru's attention was so caught up with their master that they all forgotten about their initial plan. Once Otaru point out the only obvious clue, all three marionette set aside their differences and their competitive nature to do what their master suggested. As the sun slowly sets over the horizon, the marionettes all curl nearer towards their master enough to make physical contact; Lime place her head on Otaru's shoulder, so did Cherry on the other shoulder while Bloodberry decides to place her's on Lime's shoulder. No one scuffle or fight over Otaru as all three obedient marionette girls simple share their masters easy going life and with their feeling is now completely neutral, the marionette and their master watch silently as the sun goes down, beautifully giving its radiant ray with warmth heat across the field. Yellow and orange set across the sky, bird chirping, the sound of the river flow…

"OTARU-KUN!"

…The sound of that annoying joke character…

"Wow, you recover faster than before…" Lime said as she stares at the approaching joke character.

"Yeah, as if your stomach and mind had difference arguments…" Cherry further comment his bravery.

"Not to mention a wit of iron." The red haired marionette agree, including her own comment onto the hurtful Hanagata.

"What the hell are you marionettes doing to MY Otaru!" Hanagata with the worst sour face yelled, seeing how all three marionettes curl near his Otaru.

"…Go away Hanagata, can't you see I'm enjoying the moment without you interrupting?" Otaru sigh with annoyance. His three marionette nod with an agreement.

"But Valentine's day is meant for lovers only! And not some robotic doll who run their entire life with battery life and bolts between their skin!" Hanagata point out.

"Bloodberry, would you do one last honour before this fictional story gets negative respond; this is supposed to be a clean fic, not Yaoi fic." The young man suggested, which the red-haired marionette, clicking her knuckles agreed, "Sure, it's about time someone opt to shut up."

"Hah, try me! I know Kung-"

And yet another demonic upper punch executes by Bloodberry, and the joke character once again flew over the horizon, "-FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

"That's three times in a row he flew; most series only happen twice." Cherry noted.

"Who cares, so long as that gay dude isn't here."

As Hanagata flew over the horizon for the third time, Mamiya Otaru and his marionette watch the sun set, and the night cycle begins to unfold. Thankfully the girls who had force Hanagata to bring that huge bag isn't gone to waste, as the bag had needed ingredient to make dinner; if they are going to see stars at night, they had to have dinner first. The night sky slow to emerge and everyone's tummy rumbles for food, even the marionette's mechanical stomach growl aloud. So the small gathering team separate in search of wood, fresh fish and other goods. Otaru went fishing by the river, and since the river had plentiful of fresh fish, he had no problem gathering fish at all. Lime goes with Bloodberry, collecting woods and branches for fire. Eventually Lime forgot her task altogether when she spotted a group of Ponta out to play, making Bloodberry a little angrier, scolding her childish sister in hopes to get her attention. Cherry however begin to make use of the ingredients she pack in the bag, placing all her love in her cooking. As she have mix the ingredient, Cherry can't help but to fantasying how her master will react to her cooking, mostly something naughty or worst, wet dreams. As the marionette in pink kimono fill with excitement from her fantasy world, her entire situation turn from bad to worse, laughing, stirring violently and quick denying answer are hastily took place before she could blink and enter back to reality. Fortunately, no one caught her fantasying, though she did feel embarrass not being able to control her emotion.

As the rest of the gang return with their marked prize, Otaru volunteer to start the fire (though in the end Bloodberry helps him out due to her sheer strength that could erupt into an inferno), Cherry starts to cook while little Lime wanted to learn more about cooking (she wants to learn it so she can cook for Otaru) from her pink haired sister. As Otaru remove the inside of the fish and place them over the fire, Bloodberry gather the river water using a metal pot they pack along the heavy bag and have it boiled on a different camp fire for Cherry to make soup. As the suns light disappear and the dark nights anew, the smell of food and the wonderful aroma of different spices brought curiosity to the woodland animals. These animals are mostly harmless creatures from squirrel to the planet original inhabitant's Pontas. Luckily for Otaru, he had fished more than his share, so when a single Ponta approach the group, the young man with a wild mob-like hair give Lime a few stick of fish, telling her to feed the Pontas. Otaru knows how much she likes to play with the woodland creature, so when he told her to do so, she did not decline her master's wish. The rest of the group resume eating and enjoying the night scene, and the silly blue-haired marionette mistakenly invite all the Pontas (even the giant Godzilla-size mother Ponta into group!) The shock was overwhelming for Otaru, Cherry and Bloodberry.

Night time, and the three marionettes and their master finally enjoyed their late evening session; however, there are no stars tonight due to the cloudy night, which deeply disappoint the girls. Seeing how the girls high expectation to see stars are all but fruitless, Otaru sigh as he glare at the girls eyes, wanting to see stars at night. Well, Otaru is just human, and he can't make stars to appear at night, but perhaps there is something that may resemble one; as the girls still glue their eye on the cloud, hoping the pesky cloud could go away, Mamiya Otaru had one last trick up in his sleeve, rather literally, "Hey girls," he call out to all three of his favour marionettes.

All three tilt their attention to their master.

"Nani?"

"Yes, Otaru-sama?"

"What's up?"

"Guess what I have in my sleeve?" Otaru said as he brought out some kind of multicolour balls the size of a common eraser.

"Is that… a fruit?" curious Lime asked

"I don't think so Lime; they had some kind of lit…" Cherry reply Lime before she goes and consume these unknown objects.

"They don't look so familiar…" Bloodberry ponder as well.

Otaru place on of these balls on the ground and take a small stick and have it burn on one end. Otaru only let it burn a little, as he needs the heat and not the entire fire. After doing so he gentle use the lit stick and ignited the multi-coloured balls ignition, "Stand back girls; it's going to be loud and colourful."

"Huh?" all three girls muse.

Then, the moment of truth.

As the ignition seeps the heat, Otaru simply back off a little and let the multi-coloured ball's lit to light on fire. Shortly after that, the ball seamlessly explodes, with loud cracker sound and booming bangs, but at the same time, produces multiple array of colours so beautiful it marvel the girls expectation. All three girls watch the brief display till the fireworks died on its own, but that small short moment is enough to bring smile in their face; they have never seen anything like it!

"Oh my god Otaru! That was beautiful!" Lime was the first to burst, "Whatisit? Whatisit?"

"Firecrackers," Otaru said innocently, "Had them for ages, and ever since I'm all grown up and all, I thought it would be silly to play these things again. I'm glad I've still carry them around."

"Can we light them some more?" Lime asked, with her ultra-cute puppy eye staring down at her beloved master, which he replied, "Go ahead."

Lime quickly approach Otaru as he hands out all of the firecrackers to her (a dozen of them) as well as the fire lit stick. Otaru instruct her to carefully plant the firecracker onto the ground with the ignition up top, and then use the fire lit stick on the ignition. When it finally ignites, even just a spark, retreat slightly to the back and enjoy the show. Lime did as Otaru instruct, carefully placing the lit stick on the firecracker ignition, though she had some fear that it might suddenly lit. To Otaru, this is natural occurrence for a child, and Lime is a child, even if she inhabits a teenage robot girl's body.

The firecracker's ignition lit brightly.

Lime retreat just a few steps back just like how Otaru did.

Firecracker explodes into loud noises and multi-coloured fireworks.

…And Lime enjoy it to the fullest; it may not be as pretty and awesome as stars hanging over their head, but it is worth watching up close on the ground.

"Say, Otaru…" Bloodberry asked, feeling rather curious about something, "why did you have firecrackers in your sleeve?"

"Hmm… I was thinking the same thing." Cherry agrees her red-haired sister.

"Heh, my dad used to buy a lot of fireworks that by the time I was a teenage most of the firework rarely play anymore, so we kinda sell it off at a bargain price to the neighbours. I kept the smaller ones like these firecrackers for some time, till I completely forgotten about it. It's funny how such a small fireworks can do so much wonders for you all."

Cherry and Bloodberry merely absorb the word; blushing at how such small object that could lit like a star even for a fraction of time can easily win their hearts. As Lime continues to waste all the fireworks, kindled the last fireworks all three marionette gives a satisfying sigh. With such satisfying sigh comes a needed yawn. "I'm tired…" Lime said sleepily, "All this excitement makes me wanna sleep."

"Well, it is night time already." Otaru reply, he gives a good look at all three marionette's sleepy gesture before rounding up the group, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>-Akashi Resident Apartment, Otaru residential home, sometime later-<strong>

"Wow, that was a nice bath," Otaru said in a satisfying huff, "sure beats the day out of you – eh?"

No one answered; all three girls had already retreat back to their beds and already snooze their weary body in a satisfying sleep, their face all smiling and giggling, giving Otaru a small hint that they enjoy their day with their master, so has Mamiya Otaru. Slowly he kneel each of the girl he owns, brush their beautifully and yet artificial baby soft skin before planting a kiss on their foreheads. The girls respond is slow, but a slight smile or a short giggle quickly confirms their reaction. Otaru may not know if they all three notify this in their sleep, but the simple man on Terra II could only give a pleasant smile in return as he stood back up and walk out of the room, leaving the girls in their own dreamland.

"Thank you girls," Mamiya Otaru said silently, grinning happily at them, "and Happy Valentines."

* * *

><p><strong>A Day called Valentine End<strong>

There you have it folks. Now if you excuse me, I need to heal my wounds-

Lime:There he is!  
>Cherry: After him!<br>Bloodberry: I'm going to send him flying that will make Hanagata look shameless!  
>Megaauthor: HOW CAN YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF DARLING MARIONETTE GIRLS WHEN YOU ALL KEEP HURTING ME?<br>All Three Marionettes: BECAUSE YOU KEPT ON BREAKING PROMISES!  
>Megaauthor: I DID NOT!<p> 


End file.
